In most parts of the world water sports and recreational activities are immensely popular, both on inland lakes as well as on ocean beaches, particularly during the summer months. Water skiing, surfing, snorkelling, body boarding, skin diving, scurfing, wind surfing, swimming, jet skiing and kayaking are just a few of the more popular activities from which people can choose to fill their recreational time.
The present invention was developed with a view to providing a different kind of water board that would give people yet another recreational water sport to choose from that is fun and exhilarating.
References to prior art in this specification are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not to be taken as an admission that such prior art is part of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.